Harry James Potter
by AnabelaHP
Summary: Drabbles de Harry con su familia
1. ¿Vamos a ser Padres?

"**Harry James Potter"**

**¿Vamos a ser padres?**

**Lily (POV) **

-Sra. Potter.- llamó una voz desde la otra habitación. Me levante con cuidado, sobra decir que estaba asustada, había estado sintiendome mal por ya dos meses. Al principio creí que era simplemente un resfriado pasajero, pero debería haberme recuperado hace mucho. Así que hoy día estaba en una de las extensiones secundarias de San Mungo a insistencia de mi marido.

Llevabamos casados apenas cuatro meses, pero nunca había sido más feliz en toda mi vida. No entendía como había rechazado tantas veces a James, lo amaba con locura y no podía pensar en alguien mas perfecto para mi. Suspire mientran entraba a la consulta del medimago de turno.

Me senté con cuidado esperando que me dijera que tenía pero se entretuvo con unos papeles lo que me puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Comencé a juguetear con el cierre de mi chompa pero no tenía manera de relajarme, por lo que al fin explote. -¿Qué tengo?¿Es grave?- pregunté asustada.

-Tranquila Sra. Potter, no tiene nada grave, de hecho usted no tiene nada, por el contrario esta bastante sana.- respondió el medimago con una sonrisa dejandome perpleja, si no tenía nada entonces de donde venían mis malestares.

-No entiendo.- dije totalmente perpleja. ¿Entonces por que …?

-¿Por qué se siente asi?- interrumpio el medimago con una sonrisa.

-Si.

-Felicitaciones Sra. Potter, usted esta emparazada, lo que tiene son los estragos que esto conlleva.- anunció con una sonrisa que yo no pude corresponder.

¿Embarazada?, no sabía si alegrarme o no. Por un lado un bebé sería la prueba del amor que nos teniamos James y yo. Un ser mitad suya y mitad mia, ya de por si lo amaba, era mío. Pero estabamos en guerra, no era el momento de traer vida al mundo.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas aunque no estaba segura de si eran por el remordimiento de condenar a mi bebé a un mundo como este, o si de la alegría de tener una vida dentro mio.

-Tiene 9 semanas de embarazo.- continuo el medimago después de un momento.- Necesito verla en 15 dias para un control, pero no se procupe. Todo es normal, por el momento tanto usted como su bebé estan sanos.

Se levantó y salió de la oficina mientras yo me quedaba ahí sentada sin poder moverme.

Llegue a casa un momento después de mi cita con el medimago. Estaba confundida, no sabía que ibamos a hacer. –Hola preciosa.- me dijo mi marido enroscando sus brazos en mi cintura mientras besaba mi mejilla. -¿Cómo te fue?

Me paralice al sonido de su voz, no había pensado en como iba a decirle esto a James. ¿Qué iba a decir?¿Le gustaría la noticia o se enojaría conmigo? Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían, temía la reacción de mi esposo. Sabía que sin importar la guerra por la que estabamos pasando adoraría a mi bebé y quería tenerlo ya conmigo, pero que pasaría si no coincídiamos con James, qué haría en esa situación.

-¡Lily, Lily!.- exclamó James alarmado al ver mis ojos. Me movia por los hombros despacio, claramente entrando a una crisis de pánico. -¿Qué paso? Dime que te dijeron.

-Tranquilo James.- le respondi alejandome un poco para evitar su agarre. –Estoy bien, no es nada grave.

-¿Entonces por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué paso Lils?- repitió mas calmado abriendome los brazos, al estar seguro de que yo estaba bien, volvía a actuar como el hombre que amaba. Me acerque despacio para refugiarme en sus brazos mientras el miedo producido por la noticia me hacía soltar lágrimas.

Me llevo hasta el sillón mas cercano, se sento conmigo en sus piernas y mientras yo me acurrucaba junto a el, comenzó a consolarme. –Amor sabes que no soporto verte así. ¿Cuentame que pasó?- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Intenté calmarme antes de regresarlo a ver. Tenía que darle la noticia y tenía que hacerlo rápido. No iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo no saber que pensaba sobre esto. Reuní todo el coraje que poseía, que por cierto era bastante, no por nada había terminado en Gryffindor y observando sus hermosos ojos cafes dije. –Estoy embarazada.

Espere un momento, sabía que tenía que darle a mi marido un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para asimilar la noticia por completo. Conte hasta cien mentalmente antes de acariciar su mejilla trayendolo de vuelta al planeta. –Lily, ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?- preguntó con un tono serio y una mirada inescrutable.

-Vamos a ser padres James, estoy embarazada.- repetí con una punzada de miedo. No sabía que iba a hacer pero parecía que a mi esposo no le agradaba la idea. Estaba preparandome para la pelea que vendría a continuación.

Cerré los ojos un momento, esperando su reacción. Aunque honestamente no contaba con que se aferre más fuerte a mi. Abrí los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarme con la sonrisa más grande que haya visto en su cara. -¿Estas segura amor? Dentro tuyo crece una vida.

Solo asentí muy emocionada como para hablar, sentí como mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas aunque esta vez estaba segura que eran por la emoción. -¿Vamos a ser padres?

Volví a asentir lentamente mientras la risa de James invadía el lugar. Me beso hasta marearnos por la falta de aire, antes de posar una mano sobre mi estomago aun plano. –Gracias.- me dijo después de un momento de estar sumergidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad. –Gracias por amarme tanto y por darme la oportunidad de ser padre.

Me beso otra vez mientras lentamente nos moviamos de la sala al dormitorio.

* * *

**¿REVIEW?**


	2. Noticias y Nombres I

"**Harry James Potter"**

**Nombres y Noticias I**

**Lily (POV) **

Nunca imagine que estar embarazada fuera tan duro. Las nauseas, cansancio, dolores, realmente no eran como para disfrutarlas, pero solo pensar que terminarían en tener a mi bebé en mis brazos era más que suficiente. Deciaría que el tiempo pasará volando, cada día me acercaba más a mi pequeño por que ya lo había comprobado. Tendría un niño, un pequeño James por que esperaba que fuera como su padre, aunque el insistía en que quería nuestro pequeño heredara mis ojos.

-James.- susurré intentando despertar a mi esposo, era sábado por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo así que habíamos decidido tomar un paso muy importante en la vida de nuestro pequeño, pero primero tendríamos que comunicar a nuestra familia la noticia. – Amor, despierta.- moví su hombro un poco esperando que se moviera. Habiamos tenido una noche dificil, pase vomitando la mayor parte del tiempo y James siendo el dulce esposo que era se quedo despierto cuidandome todo el tiempo

Gruño acercandome mas a su costado.-Shh, bebé Potter quiere descansar hermosa.- dijo mientras me acomodaba mejor a su lado.- Ayer no nos dejo dormir.

-James, tenemos que ir a mi casa, estamos invitados a desayunar. Luego vamos a almorzar en tu casa y por último en la noche reunirnos con Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice y Frank. Hay que levantarse.

-¿Recuerdame por que vamos a hacer tanto hoy?

-Para poder pasar mañana solos tu y yo. – respondí con una sonrisa mientras mi esposo abría los ojos dandome un beso en la frente.

-Y eso lo compensa todo.- me contestó mientras nos levantabamos.

Nos arreglamos rapidamente antes de aparecernos a casa de mis padres, ibamos a darles la noticia hoy, y no se como reaccionarían después de todo tenía diecinueve años y estaba recien casada. Llegamos temprano esperando con eso poner desde el inicio de buen humor a mis padres.

**James (POV)**

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Lily a tiempo por primera vez. Estaba ansioso, sabia que a Lily le importaba mucho la manera en la que tomarán la noticia sus padres, y la entendía. Odiaria que mis padres no nos apoyaran en este momento.

Aunque la verdad es que nada podría desanimarme, ni siquiera la falta de apoyo de nuestros padres.

-Sr. y Sra. Evans, buenos días.- salude al llegar. –Petunia, Vernon.- Me encantaban mis suegros, eran amables y adoraban a su hija. Pero su hermana y la cosa que decia ser su esposo eran dos de mis personas mas odiadas, no podia aguantar como trataban a mi Lily.

Pasamos el desayuno con una conversación superficial, y mientras más avanzaba la mañana mas nervioso me ponía.

-Ya que acabamos el desayuno, ¿Por qué no pasamos al salón?- preguntó la mamá de Lily antes de levantarse y guiar hacia la sala. Me quede hasta el último al igual que mi esposa, los dos estabamos muy nerviosos como para apurarnos.

-¿Lista amor?- le pregunté tomando su mano.

-Si.

Entramos a la sala tomados de la mano mientras Lily hablaba. –Mamá, papá. Tenemos algo importante que decirles. –Van a ser abuelos.

Se hizo un gran momento de silencio mientras esperabamos su reacción. La señora Evans se levanto después de unos momentos con lagrimas en sus ojos. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Que emoción!, tenemos tanto que hablar Lils, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿cuándo te enteraste?-abrazó a su hija y luego a mi y lo supe instantaneamente al sentir como mi esposa se relajaba a lado mio habia estado mas preocupada por la reaccion de sus padres de lo que sospechaba.

-¿Papá?- llamó al ver que este no se había movido pero al igual que su esposa mi suegro tenía lagrimas de emoción y una de las sonrisas más grandes que había visto en su cara. Nos iban a apoyar en todo y lo agradecería por siempre.

Una familia ya estaba avisada, solo faltaban dos. Mis padres y nuestros amigos, solo esperaba que se lo tomen igual de bien.


	3. Noticias y Nombres II

Perdon por tardarme tanto en publicar ... No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero prometo que hasta la proxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

"**Harry James Potter"**

**Nombres y Noticias II**

**James (POV) **

Nuestro desayuno con mis suegros fue perfecto, contabamos con su apoyo por completo y la verdad ahora que lo pensaba no lo esperaba de otra manera. Adoraban a su hija y sin intentar presumir definitivamente era su yerno preferido. Petunia era otra historia, pero hace mucho que Lily se había resignado a no contar ni con su aprobación ni con su apoyo, odiaba ver como eso la lastimaba pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su relación no tenía arreglo y asi lo tuviera no era mia para arreglar.

-James.- llamo mi esposa timidamente.-¿Amor, en que piensas?

-En como salieron las cosas esta mañana Lils.- le respondí mientras tomaba su mano.

-¿Mejor de lo que esperabamos?- preguntó confusa.

-Por un lado.- le respondí honestamente, hace mucho había aprendido que era mejor hacerlo de este modo. –Pensaba en Petunia amor, en como te duele el tipo de relación que mantienes con ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, no esperaba nada más de ella, no va a cambiar mi animo. – dijo tocando su estomago aun plano.- Nuestro pequeño es mucho más importante que su opinión, además tengo hermanos de sobra ahora. No necesito seguir rogandole cariño.

Sonreí mientras la abrazaba, tenía razón practicamente todos nuestros amigos habian decidido convertirse en sus hermanos sustitutos como se llamaban. Suspire mientras la soltaba.

-¿Vamos?.- dije un poco inseguro, no es que dudaba del apoyo de mis padres pero de todas maneras me ponía nervioso el darles la noticia.

-Vamos.-corroboro Lily tomandome de la mano.

-Me alegra tanto que hayan venido.- dijo mi mamá después de haber comido.-No los veíamos hace una semana, nos hacian falta.

Vi como mi esposa sonreía ante el comentario, le encantaba saber que mis papas la aceptaban completamente y la consideraban su hija. La regrese a ver mientras le daba un ligero apretón a su mano. Ella asintió dejandome saber que estaba lista, asi que inhale hondo preparandome para la noticia.

**Lily (POV)**

Escuche como James respiraba profundamente a mi lado preparandose para la noticia. Sabía como se sentía, no dudaba en absoluto que recibiriamos el apoyo de Dorea y Charlus Potter, pero para el como su hijo era dificil la experiencia.

-Mamá, Papá tenemos algo que queremos contarles.- comentó después de un momento.

Regrese a ver a mis suegros el momento justo, sus caras se iluminaron y una de las sonrisas más grandes que he visto se instalo en sus caras.

-¿Vamos a ser abuelos?- preguntó Dorea sin poder controlar su entusiasmo.

Asentí alegremente mientras me invadian unas ganas terribles de llorar, no lograría acostumbrarme nunca al cariño que nos profesaban tanto mis padres como mis suegros, hasta hoy el día era perfecto y me encantaba.

-Hasta el momento todo va perfecto ¿No crees?- comenté mientras entrabamos a nuestra casa, nuestros amigos llegarían en un par de horas y teníamos que arreglar todo para recibirlos.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.- contesto James como una sonrisa.

Me reí ante su comentario antes de cerrar la distancia entre los dos y unir nuestros labios.

**Sirius (POV)**

Llegue antes a la casa de James, habíamos quedado en vernos a las seis, pero extrañaba a las dos personas que consideraba mis hermanos.

-Hola.- dije después de entrar con la llave extra que me habían dado cuando se mudaron. –Interrumpo algo.

Se separaron de inmediato mientras la cara de Lily se volvia del mismo tono que su cabello. Me reí de sus expresiones mientras ellos intentaban recuperar la compostura.

-Hola Siri.- saludo después de un momento Lily dandome un abrazo. -¿Cómo te ha ido?

-No tan bien como a ustedes hermanita.- le conteste con una sonrisa. Adoraba avergonzarla.

-Canuto.- comenzo James.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan oportuno? Faltan dos horas para la reunión.

-Si, pero prefiero llegar asi.- dije encongiendome de hombros. –Es más divertido.

Volví a reirme de las expresiones de los dos mientras esperaba que recuperaran la capacidad de habla.

-Tenemos que preparar todo, asi que gracias a tu llegada inesperada te toca ayudar Siri.- comentó Lils rapidamente intentando dejar atrás lo sucedido. Movi la cabeza de lado a lado intentando controlar las ganas de reirme mientras los tres nos poniamos a trabajar.

-Queremos compartir algo con ustedes.- comento Lily después de haber comido, -es algo muy importante.-Sentí panico por un momento, ¿qué podría pasar? Mi mente cansada de la guerra comenzó a imaginar las peores noticias y los peores escenarios posibles hasta que vi la sonrisa en el rostro de James, sea cual fuera la noticia mi hermano del alma no estaría sonriendo si fuera algo ligeramente malo.

Suspire de alivio esperando que Lily hable. Pero no lo hacía, estaba comenzando a impacientarme y por la cara de todos me di cuenta que no era el unico. -¿qué Lily?- pregunté exasperado a lo que Lily sonrio y poniendo inconsientemente la mano en su estomago.

-Felicidades.- exclamó Alice, sonriente aunque yo no entendía por que las daba, no había dicho nada aun. Abrazo a Lily y a James mientras el resto de nosotros la veíamos perplejos. Aunque duro poco, los dos siguientes en comprender la noticia fueron Frank y Remus quienes repritieron las acciones de Alice.

-Parece que Nevile va a tener con quien jugar.- comentó Alice con lagrimas en los ojos y lo comprendi finalmente, salte de alegria abrazando a Lily, iba a tener un sobrino y no podía estar más feliz.

-Si.- contesto Lily después de mi abrazo.- Nevile y Sirius van a tener un compañero de juegos.- dijo Lily contestando a Alice y molestandome al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar mi ahijado?- pregunté después de un momento, Frank y Alice se habian ido ya aunque estabamos disfrutando la tarde como de costumbre Alice no se sentía muy bien y había querido ir a descansar.

-Aun no decidimos.- contestó Lily que ya estaba enterada de nuestro arreglo, una noche durante nuestro último año de Hogwarts, tres de los cuatro merodeadores habiamos hecho un pacto para evitar peleas en el futuro.

FLASHBACK

-Entonces, le vas a proponer matrimonio el último día ¿verdad?- preguntó Remus, estabamos ajustando los últimos detalles, ayudando a James como buenos amigos que eramos, todos juntos como siempre quedamos, bueno excepto Colagusano, pero el últimamente nunca estaba.

-Si, ya esta todo listo.- contesto James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Solo falta que diga que si.

No podía creer como todavia dudaba de la respuesta de Lily, se notaba a leguas cuanto lo amaba, aceptaría sin dudarlo. –Si esta nervioso ahorita, imaginate cuando nazca su primer hijo Lunatico.- comente haciendo reir a mi amigo.

-Va a ser insoportable.- continuo Remus.- Y nosotros vamos a pagar las consecuencias, pero no te preocupes James te aguantaremos por Lily y nuestro sobrino.

No pude aguantarme más, reí lo más alto que pude seguido de Remus al ver la cara de James.

-Muy chistosos.- replicó Cornamenta. –Solo imaginense en mi lugar.

-¿A punto de casarnos?- pregunte yo- No creo que eso suceda pronto.

-No.- contestó James la parte del bebé.

Nos quedamos callados un rato asimilando la idea. –Se dan cuenta que nuestros hijos van a tener mucha suerte.- comenté despues de un minuto.

-Obvio, nuestra apariencia, nuestro talento, Hogwarts se va a desmoronar.- respondió James riendo.

-No me refería a eso, sino a que van a tener la mejor familia.- dije recordando a la mia.- Con nosotros o como padre o como tío van a ser suertudos.

-No te olvides del padrino.- dijo Remus.

-El padrino ¿quién sería?.- dije

-Tendrían dos.- comentó James como si fuera lo más lógico.- Es obvio.

-Un niño no puede tener dos padrinos Cornamenta. – explico Remus cansado.

-Entonces tendremos que sortear.- dije yo rapidamente.-Lo haremos en circulo, como estamos sentados. Yo sere padrino del primer hijo de Cornamenta, Lunatico seras padrino de mi primer hijo y James del tuyo.

-Suena bien.- contesto James despues de pensarlo un momento.-Juro solemnemente que cumpliremos el orden de padrinos.

-Juro solemnemente que cumpliremos el orden de padrinos.- confirmanos al mismo tiempo Remus y yo antes de volver a bromear y conversar igual que antes de esta conversación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Podemos ayudar a elegirlo?- pregunte emocionado.

-Por supuesto.- dijo James, sino porque crees que sacamos el tema.

-Sirius preguntó.- contesto Remus mientras el y Lily reian.

-No importa.- dijo James.-El punto es que si quieren pueden ayudar.

Nos quedamos pensativos un momento cada quien pensando en que nombre aportar, hasta que se me ocurrió la mejor idea posible.

-Ya se.- grité emocionado.- puede llamarse Sirius.

* * *

Un review ?


	4. Noticias y Nombres III

"**Harry James Potter"**

**Nombres y Noticias III**

**Lily (POV) **

Realmente no se que esperaba de Sirius, creo que supuse que iba a negarme a sus sugerencias pero nunca pense que fueran asi de ridiculas.

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad?- pregunté mientras James y Remus se alejaban un poco de la mesa, lástima que Sirius no fue tan rapido para captar lo que sucedía. –Dime que lo dijiste como chiste, Black.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron en sorpresa, hace más de un año que no lo llamaba por su apellido. –Lily flor, ¿por qué sería un chiste?-me preguntó realmente confundido.

-Por que no veo otra razón para que propongas ese nombre.- respondí entre dientes, cada vez más enojada, no podia ser tan idiota, hasta para Sirius era bastante.

-Es un gran nombre.- contestó a la defensiva.- Es mi nombre, deberían sentirse honrados de que planee prestarselo a mi ahijado.

-Black, deja de ser arrogante.- espete con furia, cerre mis ojos para tranquilizarme no valia la pena terminar en Azkaban por asesinar al mejor amigo de mi esposo. –Nunca le pondríamos ese nombre a mi hijo.- necesitaba apoyo, asi que hice lo más logico, me regrese a James buscando su apoyo. -¿Verdad James?

-Por supuesto, en todo caso tendría mi nombre.- contestó con una sonrisa capaz de derretir mi furia, se la devolvi considerandolo seriamente. Aunque sea como su segundo nombre pero me encantaría que se llame James.

-No es justo.- se quejo Sirius.- ¿Por qué se puede llamar como James y no como yo?

-Por que soy el padre.- contestó James antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-¿Y?- preguntó Sirius.- Como que si eso fuera importante.

-Deja de quejarte, parece que tuvieras 4 años.- comentó Remus.

-Ese número no esta muy lejos de su edad mental.- dije todavia con un poco de iras. – Con dos menos llegas a su edad.

Remus y James volvieron a acercar sus sillas mientras reian.

-Claro, burlense de mi.- masculló Sirius.-¿qué paso como "merodeadores primero"?

-Llegue yo.- conteste.-Ahora ¿podemos volver al nombre de mi hijo?

-Black. Sugiere un nombre más y juro que te mato.- dije entre dientes, habiamos dado cada uno opciones, si nos gustaban las poniamos en una lista si no las desechabamos pero las ideas de Sirius eran simplemente ridiculas.

-¿Por qué pelirroja?, ¿qué dije ahora?

-Nadie en su sano juicio pondría Hocicos a su hijo Sirius, aceptalo.- dijo Remus cansado. – No importa que te guste. Es nombre de perro.- Regreso a ver a mi esposo antes de decirle. –Es tu turno.

-Que les parece Hari.- comento al pensarlo. – significa aquel que quita el mal.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó Sirius al mismo tiempo que yo decia que no quería que mi pequeñito se acerque al mal menos que lo quite.

-Un amigo de mi papá se llamaba asi.- respondió encojiendose de hombros. –Es en sanscritó o algo parecido. – Sería como una metafora Lily flor, va a ser valiente eso es seguro.

-Me gusta.- comentó Remus. –Pero que les parece Harry después de todo se parece y suena mejor.

-Harry James Potter. – dije en voz alta pensando en el nombre. –Me gusta ¿qué opinas James?

- Me encanta.- dijo intentando contener su emoción, que sobretodo era por la eleción del segundo nombre. Le sonreí feliz por todo lo que ocurria.

Se instaló una atmosfera de total felicidad en la habitación que por supuesto tenía que ser rota por Sirius.

-Sigo prefiriendo que se llame Sirius o Hocicos.

No aguante más la furia me gire hacia el mientras Remus me quitaba mi varita.

-Canuto corre por tu vida.- gritó James mientras yo lograba recuperar mi varita de las manos de Remus.

-Black, si te alcanzo juro que te mató.


End file.
